Shadowrage Wiki
Welcome to the Shadowrage Wiki Guild rules and strategy for Shadowrage. Leader = Muzzie Vice Leaders = Skeeter86 and RECIDIVIST 'Boss:' We fight boss 3 at 10:00 server time. Please make sure your heroes are alive at this time. Non-heavy hitters start at the beginning of the battle and until they reach 36 million damage or the battle ends. Do chunks no greater than 5 million damage per attack. Leave early to not exceed 5 million. This is so there are no large jumps in the boss health so heave hitters can get in. Heavy-hitters wait until there is only 50 million hit points left before attacking. A heavy-hitter is someone who can do 20 million damage in one attack. Anyone who goes over 36 million damage will be fined 100 shards for every 1 million in damage they go over except if you are a heavy hitter and start at 505 mil. Heavy hitters that enter before 50 mill will also be fined 1000 shards the first offense and kicked from guild if done more than once. Mesa: We do mesa 2, 3, and 4 after the boss and throughout the day. The player with the best team should invite. They should only start the battle if everyone is in the correct position and they know they will win. Below are our general strategies: Mesa 2: Need 2 pumpkins. Players start in 4 corners. Put pumpkins at top to avoid the bombs. It's better to have players with vlad or immortep at the bottom to help avoid the bombs. Mesa 3: Need 3 pumpkins. Players start in 4 corners. Best two players at top and bottom because they are the hardest spots. Mesa 4: Need 3 high lvl pumpkins. All heroes above lvl 140. 2 players on right, 2 players at bottom. Make the teams equal in strength. All heroes teams should be on the bottom row. The two weakest players should be in the corners and the 2 stronger players 1 spot in from the corners. Arrange your team so that the PD is in the back (bottom) to avoid being killed from the bosses initial stun. Torch Battle: Torch battles are on Wednesday and Saturday from 9:00 to 21:00 server time. We ONLY haul the last 15 minutes of the torch battle. If you are caught hauling before then you will be kicked out of the guild. Sign into the game by 20:40. At 20:45 haul 10 heroes all from the same guild. Choose a guild in the middle of the pack (not on first few or last few pages) that has a minimum of 25% and better to have 50% torches showing. After hauling, click the 'guard' screen and see who is stealing from us. You can see the hero and the time remaining. Clicking on the hero shows it's level. Only defend against heroes you think you can beat. You only get 10 chances. There will be multiple pages of people attacking us. Do not guard against people who will hit after time has expired. If you do not fight in torch you are encouraged to donate a portion of the torch winnings to the guild. Make sure to collect your torch winnings even if you do not fight. HAULING EARLY WILL GET YOU EXPELLED FROM THE GUILD!!! Donations: Donations are what make a guild strong. We need to pay for the daily boss fight and the flags used. Upgrading flags and the guild costs a lot of shards. Guild donations will be calculated every Sunday at 10:00 server time. Make sure your weekly donations are in by then! We will base the donation requirements on Might. Players are encouraged to donate over the set minimum, which is very low compared to most other guilds. It's less than 1 here be monster award each day. -Under 10k might: 100 shards a week -Between 10k and 20k might: 200 shards a week -Over 20k might: 300 shards a week -You are required to donate the torch rewards in addition to the above requirements if you did not participate. If you have trouble keeping up with any of these requirements, please contact Muzzie. Chat: Until Castle Clash improves the in-game chat, we will use 'Line Chat', which can be downloaded in the google play store. Once set up, message Muzzie with your Line ID. Line allows us to share knowledge and screenshots. It's also useful to form mesa teams. Inscribing: Inscribing is a new feature of castle clash that makes your heroes much stronger. Try to inscribe your heroes as high as possible. To start, you need 10,000 might to enter the Lost Realm (gateway on right of screen). Once you enter, you fight heroes to earn red crystals and other players to earn extra blue crystals. You have blue crystal mines which you should routinely empty since they do not have much storage. I recommend spending red crystals to upgrade your blue mines rather than combining crests. When you view a hero in the heroes altar, there is a tab called 'inscribe'. Inscribing costs both blue crystals and mana (making mana more important in the game than gold). The maximum inscription level is determined by heroes level. Inscribing adds both hit points and attack to the heroes. A hero inscribed to level 80 adds 2212 attack and 29293 hit points. Try to get all the heroes you use to this point (need to be 7 star hero). Inscribing past 80 costs a lot more blue crystals. From 79 to 80 costs 7000 blue crystals, from 80 to 81 cost 100,000, from 81 to 82 costs 120,000. from 86 to 87 costs 290,000. This is why I recommend upgrading your blue crystal mines early. In addition to the attack and hit point bonuses, inscribing allows you to add a second talent to your heroes. This is where crests come into play. Crests are found in the chests in the lost realm, and some rarer crests can be bought in the warehouse. The crests are the same as the talents. Each talent will have a total of 20 kinds of crests, Level 1 thru 5 for each type: I, II, III, IV. You need a complete set of types to unlock the second talent. The level determines the level of the talent. For level 2 talent, you need a level 2 crest of each of the 4 types. You can 'combine' four lvl 1 crests into a lvl 2 crest using red crystals. You need to be inscribed to 21 for lvl 1 crest, 41 for lvl 2 crest, and so on. Do NOT use the same crest talent as the hero talent, because they do not stack. You want a different crest set than the hero talent. If you do not have a complete set of crests, it is still better to add what you have to your heroes since each crest adds hit points and attack to the hero. Just like talents, certain crests are better than others. I like 'sprint' on a slow hero like grizzly reaper. I like 'tenacity' to add hp to my tank heros: vlad, paladin, orcsbane. Slow down is good because when it hits it does an additional attack. Bulwark, life drain, war god, revitalize, and berserk are rare crests which are very good. I don't recommend using scorch. You can sell crests that you don't plan on using for blue crystals. Adding Friends for Lost Realm Boss: Some lost realm bosses can be very difficult to beat (deflect and stun). It's helpful to have the top players in the game to use as friends. However, the newest update has made friending these top players impossible. Below are the steps for a work-around. # Make sure your account is linked to a Gmail address. # Uninstall Castle Clash from your device. # In your device settings, under security, check 'Allow installation of applications from both trusted and unknown sources'. # In a web browser go to this link: http:// adf.ly /1Dser7 (without the spaces) # Wait 5 seconds for the countdown, then click 'skip add' at the top right to start the download. # After the download is complete click on it to install. # You now can log into with the older version that allows you to add friends. # Click the 'Trophy' at the bottom right of game screen. Friend the top players in the rankings and arena. (Kashat - currently 13, is a good one to add). # After you added the friends you want, go to google play store and download the newest version and you are good to go! Good luck fighting lost realm boss. Team HBM Everyone please create the following 3 bases for team hbm: Make Sure your Pumpkin is in the location pictured in the center channel design. On the deathbox design, locate your PD where my Aires is located in the pictures above. You want your PD in the middle of the base so he won't jump the walls and get killed. Pixie, Aires, Santa, Moltanica, and Orcsbane are good heroes to use. Get your walls to lvl 10, then focus on upgrading your hero bases and magic towers. HBM Base design: Base design is important to maximize your HBM rewards. Do not worry about designing a base that guards against raids. Below are helpful links for good base designs. http://castle-clash.wikia.com/wiki/Base_Designs http://cc.forum.igg.com/topic?fcid=284&ctid=207460 http://castleclash.neggsnetwork.com/castleclash/highest?typeSearch=6&levelSearch=17 Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse